


It's Over

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [10]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: “Don’t forget me, Parker,” Wade whispered against his lips when he pulled back and Peter felt hands on his chest. He didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late.“Wait-” But Wade’s hands shoved and Peter stumbled back and the world spun widely.Peter blinked Wade’s sad smile from his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of clutter and mess and a place that he never truly called home. Yet here he was. Back in his own world.





	It's Over

“We did it. We won…” 

Miles glanced around at all the faces he’d come to know and love. These people were more than his team, they were his family. And now they would all be going home. He would never see them again. They wouldn’t be gathering at the Spider-House. It was over. 

“Yeah. Yeah it’s over,” Miles shoulder sank a little as he said it. The reality of it sinking in. 

Gwen pulled off her mask, looking up at Peter with a pointed look. Of course, the reluctant father of their chosen family sighed and followed suit by tugging off his own mask and walking over to the sullen boy. 

“Hey kid, it’ll be okay,” Peter placed his hand on Miles’ shoulder but he didn’t know how reassuring it would be. “We'll figure out a way to keep in touch.”

Miles looked up through his mask and nodded, convincing exactly no one. They all knew him well enough that he was grimacing under that mask, trying to keep it together and pretend as though he was okay but he couldn’t bluff the same way Gwen could. He showed his emotions on his face, in his eyes, bottling up his emotions simply wasn’t his thing and everyone understood that. Without another word, the rest of the spiders swarmed him, gathering each other up in a tight group hug and clinging to the idea of family that kept them together until they could return to their own dimensions. As much as they all had lives they needed to return to, they would miss this familiarity. 

\-----

It didn’t take long for all the kids to return to their own worlds. Peter stood next to Miles as they ushered everyone through the portal and watched them disappear. After Gwen hugged and fistbumped Miles, she looked at Peter and hesitated. Her arms lifting slightly and dropping back down before she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. They didn’t say anything as they held each other but he knew they were both thinking the same thing. He was thankful for a Gwen out there, still smiling, still thriving, still alive despite his faults. He knew she would be okay. He wasn’t so sure about himself.

Miles blinked at him after Gwen disappeared. “Are you not going?”

Peter stared long into the void that called to him, the world he knew as his own, the life he needed to return to. He sighed long and hard before shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “I guess I have to, huh?”

“Um… hey so, y’know, thanks for-” Before Miles could finish, Peter scooped him up into a hug. “Oh uh- cool. This is- yeah.”

“I’m proud of you kid. Everyone wouldn’t be home without you. You saved us.” Peter whispered into his ear and Miles squeezed him back.

“Proud of you too, old man.” 

Never before had Peter wanted kids and somehow he had ended up with a house full of the best children, people that supported him, people that he loved. He couldn’t believe it was coming to an end.

As they pulled apart, Miles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “So um, what do you want me to tell Wade?”

That was a question Peter didn’t know the answer to. They’d been a small spiderfamily for months as they figured out a way to return to their worlds and Wade had been right there with them the whole time. Right there with him. This wasn’t a universe he was meant to stay in. 

“Yeah, what do you want him to tell Wade?”

Peter’s laugh was more of an exhale from his nose. He should have known that he wouldn’t be getting out of here without one last moment with the overbearing mercenary. That man weaseled his way into his life on multiple occasions. 

“Leaving without a goodbye kiss?” Wade asked, sauntering up as Peter turned around. Miles stood awkwardly next to him, glancing back and forth between two men that he’d playfully called dad for the past couple months. 

“Okay dads, have a good talk! Love you, bye!”

The kid was darting away in a flash, faster than Peter had ever seen the kid move and that was saying something when he had just watched Miles defeat Kingpin. Peter only watched him run off for so long before his gaze eventually met Wade’s. The man wasn’t wearing the mask in public for once, instead he had a hoodie pulled up to cover his bald head and shadow his face and his scars. Sunglasses hung on the front of the sweater. Despite his bravado, Wade would possibly always be self-conscious about his scars but at least he was comfortable enough around his family to let his defenses down.

“Back to Never Never Land,” Wade nodded at the portal behind Peter.

“Guess so.”

“I can never catch a break, can I?” The carefully constructed confidence crumbled slightly, his voice catching on his words and Peter could barely believe it. Immediately, he stepped in front of the man he had come to rely on. Even come to love, not that he’d ever be able to admit it. 

Peter smiled sadly, lifting his hands to push Wade’s hood back to cup his cheek and pull their foreheads together. “This was one of the best breaks, I think.”

“You know I’m gonna know about this on the other side, you can’t run too far.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, leaning back to look Wade in the eyes, “But he’s not you.”

“He is, though.”

Peter shook his head, “Nah. You’re funnier.”

“Hah.”

“Hotter.”

“Now you’re getting silly, Parker.”

“And I-” Peter swallowed, thumb brushing Wade’s cheek gently, “I’m not ready to miss you.”

Wade winked, “Everyone misses me. But you know, I won’t be mad.”

“Mad at what?”

“Mad if you get together with the ‘me’ in that verse. Or back together with M.J. It’s all good, no hard feelings.”

That was not something Peter had expected Wade to say. In retrospect, he should have. Wade was a self-deprecating type. This was his M.O. 

“No, Wade I’m not-”

“It’s all good, old man. Don’t worry about it.” But Peter had grown to know him, knew when he was putting up walls and pushing away because he was hurt. He couldn’t hide his real feelings from Peter. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Peter growled, grabbing Wade by the back of his neck and pulling him in. The kiss started rough, Peter expressing his anger at the idea of being with anyone but his Wade, at the idea that Wade would think he would want that. But as Wade kissed back, and Peter held on tighter, it became desperate and emotional. Two people who weren’t ready to be apart. Two people who weren’t prepared for a goodbye. When Peter first got to this dimension, all he could think about was going back to his shitty apartment so he could eat the rest of his pizza and wallow in self-pity. That wasn’t who he was anymore. Here he had a life, a family, but they were all back in their homes, safe and sound. Except Miles. Except Wade.

“Don’t forget me, Parker,” Wade whispered against his lips when he pulled back and Peter felt hands on his chest. He didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late.

“Wait-” But Wade’s hands shoved and Peter stumbled back and the world spun wildly. 

Peter blinked Wade’s sad smile from his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of clutter and mess and a place that he never truly called home. Yet here he was. Back in his own world.

\----

Knocking on the door had taken some courage, not nearly as much courage as he needed when Miles had asked him to knock on Aunt May’s door but almost that much. When the door opened, he smiled his best smile and held up flowers and chocolates and tried to look presentable - only for the door to be closed once more.

His shoulders dropped and he rushed forward, clenching his fist around the bouquet as he knocked on the door more urgently. “Come on, M.J. It’s not what you think! I just want to talk.”

“You’ve wanted to talk for years, Pete!” M.J. called through the closed door. “I told you, I can’t play this game with you anymore!”

“I don’t want to play any-” Peter sighed, “I met someone else.”

Silence. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say it like that. But I’m not here to try and win you back, M.J. I know I lost that battle a long time ago and you deserve better. I just, you’re the smartest person I know and I need your help.”

The door cracked open slightly and M.J. peeked out, “Did you fuck it up already?”

“Um, no?”

“Then why are you here?”

“It’s a long story. Can I come in?” Peter sheepishly offered the flowers and M.J. rolled her eyes, grabbing the box of chocolate instead as she opened the door wider. 

\------

“Wade Wilson?” M.J. asked for the fifth time as she paced back and forth in her living room.

Peter popped another chocolate in his mouth and leaned back into the couch that was much comfier than the one they had owned together. “That’s the part you’re focusing on?”

“You’re dating Wade?”

“Not the ‘I went into another dimension with other spiders from even more dimensions’ part?”

“Deadpool?”

“Yeah.”

“The mercenary that follows you around with doe eyes and kills people?”

“The one and only.” Peter paused, “Well-”

“The one and only of that other dimension?”

“Yeah that. Except for the fact that-”

“Wade is aware of all the other dimensions?”

“Exactly! Wait- how did you know that?”

M.J. quirked her eyebrows at him, “I’ve spent time around him too. He was always rattling on about other worlds and it made no sense except now obviously.”

“Obviously,” Peter nodded, “You know I made that connection too.”

“Sure.”

“Hey!” Peter tossed a chocolate at her and she glared at him as it sailed past her.

“Don’t waste my chocolates, Parker. You’re here for my help, remember?”

Peter slumped back into the couch, “Yeah, yeah. So?”

“So?”

“What do you think?”

“About faking your death so you can jump back through a portal - that you don’t even know if you can open again, I might add-”

“I have a sense about it.”

“Uh huh,” M.J. rolled her eyes and Peter made a face at her. “All so you can go back to dating Wade Wilson in a completely new dimension where there’s already a Spider-Man.”

“Yeah that about sums it up. Are you gonna get over this?”

“You want me to get over the fact that you’re dating Wade Wilson in another dimension?”

“Ugh, yes!”

“Not gonna happen.”

Peter dragged his hands down his face and desperately wished for M.J.’s couch to become a portal to hell. He should have known better than to come to his ex with his problems. 

It was M.J.’s breath that caught his attention and made him look up. It was her thoughtful inhale that was soon to be followed by-

“Peter…” M.J. sighed. It was a sigh that always followed Peter’s schemes that usually put him in a world of danger because he was so focused on the end result that he didn’t think of the path to get there. M.J. always thought of the path.

His eyes met hers and it was the first time he’d seen the worry in her eyes from so close up. It had been years since he saw her right before he threw himself in front of danger as Spider-Man. 

“I’m sorry, M.J. It’s a lot to ask.”

M.J.’s lips quirked up in a soft smile, “This isn’t how I thought our lives would go.”

“M.J.-”

She cut him off with a laugh, “Can you believe there are other dimensions where we’re still in love?”

Peter was on his feet in an instant and gathered her hands in his own. Whatever happened between them, he couldn’t stand to see M.J. in pain. “Hey, M.J. I will always love you, you know that right? I fucked up. I messed up so hard with you. I didn’t step up, I was scared and I ran and that’s on me. You didn’t deserve that and you don’t deserve this. I can’t let you be held back by me and my fuck ups. You deserve the world and I know you’re gonna take it. Even if we weren’t right for each other in this dimension, you’ll always be the love of my life.”

“You dork,” M.J. laughed, bringing her hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. “I lost my best friend when we broke up and I’ve missed him. Now you’re going to take him from me.”

“If I’m right, I’ll be able to come back. Visit sometime.”

“Are you gonna bring-”

“Don’t you say this full name again, Watson.”

M.J. smirked playfully, “Gonna bring the boyfriend?”

“Maybe, if you’re good.”

“Who knew it would take the existence of the multiverse for you to come to your senses and still end up with someone else.”

Peter rose his eyebrow, “You really want to date me again?”

“Oh hell no, Parker. That train has left the station and driven straight off a cliff into the ocean.”

“Okay, graphic.”

“There were no survivors.”

“Again, a little unnecessary.”

“Even the rescue team died.”

“And on that note, goodbye M.J. It was great catching up but I have a portal to catch!”

Before he could fully pull away, M.J. grabbed his wrist and pulled back into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her close, held her like he’d wished he could for all the years of their separation. 

“I truly am going to miss you, M.J.”

“Of course you will, tiger.”

He leaned back out of her embrace, catching her eye. “I know you’re probably wearing waterproof make-up right now, but if you’re not… your face is about to get real messed up.”

Laughing, M.J. brought her hand up to delicately wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, she didn’t even smug her eyeliner. “Get out of here, Peter. Before I change my mind about your fake death.”

“You won’t change your mind, you’ll have too much fun planning my elaborate death story.”

“I can say whatever I want and you won’t be able to change it!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“It’s gonna be real humiliating, Parker. Everyone at the funeral will cringe.”

“You have fun with that!” Peter grinned, squeezing her hand before he finally pulled away. He’d almost made it out the door before M.J. called him again and he turned around to see tears trickling down her face without a hint of black mascara or eyeliner running. 

“What about Spider-Man? What is this dimension going to do without one?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure that out.” Peter said, smiling as he slipped out of M.J.’s apartment, possibly for the last time.

\--------

It was disorienting, coming back to a dimension that he technically wasn't supposed to be in. He was more than ever thankful that Aunt May had fixed the glitching and cellular decay issues months ago but that didn't give him any less of a headache to be thrown so completely into a new headspace. It was the worst form of jetlag. 

But here he was. Peter looked around at the familiar Manhattan, much different from his own but already it felt more like his home than his old dimension. Except this time, he came prepared. He didn't have much from his old life that had value, mostly just pictures, but those belongings all fit into one suitcase that he had been determined to take with him, unlike his pizza. 

Now it was only a matter of finding Wade and-

"Peter? Is that-"

Found him. It had been at least half a day in Peter's old dimension to get him back here, and yet here was Wade. Still at the collider site. Sitting in the corner on some rubble. Crying? 

"Wade, are you crying?"

"I had to shove the love of my life through a portal, Parker. I can do what I want!"

"Yeah, about that!" Peter exclaimed, making his way over to Wade, who was already walking toward him after stumbling forward out of the trashed equipment and building surrounding them. It wasn't much of a choice to drop his bag and wrap his arms around Wade's shoulder, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You're such an idiot."

"I was being self-sacrificing!"

"You didn't sacrifice yourself, you sacrificed me!"

"Yeah but that's harder. I don't die remember."

"Oh that's comforting. Thanks for risking my life."

Wade pulled back from the embrace to give him a look and Peter chuckled, reaching up to take Wade's face in his hands. 

"Listen, you dumb fuck. I was going to tell you that I wasn't going back to my dimension. That I was staying here with you. Before you pushed me into the portal that is." 

"Wait- you what?"

"But I guess it's a good thing you did. Gave me some closure with M.J., got some stuff from my old place, made sure everything was squared away back there first."

"You- wait- what?"

Peter smirked, leaning in close so Wade could hear him whisper. "I love you."

"You dove through a hole in the universe for me!"

"Well not-"

"It really is true marvel love."

"Are you doing that thing again where you-"

"I love you too," Wade said before silencing Peter with a kiss. It wasn't elegant, it was desperate and relieved and a little wet, if Peter was being honest, but he was in Wade's arm and it felt like coming home.

"You're both gross!"

Peter pulled away from Wade gasping, "Stop spying on your dads, Miles!"

"Hah! You admit it! Got three dads! Jackpot!"

"All the better to embarrass you!" Peter shouted up to the neighbouring rooftop. 

"Ah crap! You're right!" Miles swung down from the building, but he approached cautiously until Wade and Peter parted from each other. Though Wade did lace his fingers with Peter to maintain contact, as though he thought Peter was going to be sucked through another portal if he didn't hang on. "So- you're staying here?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah kid. I'm here to stay."

"Yes! I'm gonna tell the others!"

That was a startling revelation. "You can reach them?"

"Oh yeah, how do you think you got back?"

"Wishing real hard and true love?"

"Nah, the connection between us is still open and also Gwen thinks someone else is jumping through the multiverse so they're all able to communicate and travel to this dimension when needed, since they've already been here."

Wade blinked between them, "Is that scientifically sound?"

Peter shook his head, "Fuck if I know."

"Guess this means you're gonna have to buy the Spidey-house from Mr. Stark, huh?"

"We'll need to keep a headquarters if we're all going to come back here." Peter agreed. But more than anything, he was relieved that his family wouldn't be split apart permanently. He couldn't bare losing them after everything they'd been through. 

"Let's go home," Peter squeezed Wade's hand as he picked up his bag and tugged him along. 

"So wait," Miles paused, stopping the group in their tracks. "What about your dimension? It's missing a Spider-Man now."

Peter grinned wide and knowing, "You know, I don't think that's true."

\-------

On a rooftop of a parallel dimension, stood a new spider in a mostly black suit with red accents and a much larger red spider across the front. A hand lifted, pulling off the mask to let her red hair whip in the wind. "I knew making this suit would come in handy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a hot minute since I updated this little verse. It's been a time but don't worry, the title is deceiving and this isn't over. I've got more planned. Please leave me a comment, they really keep me motivated to keep writing and come up with new ideas. Also follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.


End file.
